1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for simulating fans.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan monitor board is used to monitor rotational speeds of fans of a server. When testing the fan monitor board, the fan monitor board must receive speed signals from the fans. However, not all fans can output speed signals, so it may be difficult to test the fan monitor board.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.